Boxing Skirt
A boxing skirt is a type of boxing trunks that are made from polyester satin that is sleek, smooth, and soft, with a touch of sheen. It also features an elastic waistband with a logo that are sometimes added on either the front and/or the back, depending on the brand and what they wanted to if they would be adding, side slits and a loose fit offer freedom of movement, a panel of fabric overlays the front of the trunks and ties at the side of the waist to create the look of a skirt. Female boxers would get in the ring in comfort and style with the boxing skirt. They are made from sleek and smooth polyester fabric, in which of these ladies' boxing trunks feature a front panel of fabric that ties at the side of the waist, creating a skirted overlay. These stylish skirt trunks add a touch of femininity to a female fighter's prowess. In Hero Sluggers, most female Hero Sluggers wear these boxing skirt trunks (while some girls also wear boxing shorts) which is said by the Hero Slugger Code, but they are also compsulory to wear either cycling shorts, capri leggings, leggings or yoga pants underneath of it after putting on a groin protector on a girl's bikini area and before wearing it, but some male Hero Sluggers wear these, which doesn't violate it due to pro-LGBT laws (just as the Great Overflow put minorities into absolute power just back then). Wearers *Adeleine (Kirby) *Andrea (Lego Frends) *Andrea (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Angel (Epic Battle Fantasy) *Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Ash (Sing) *Astrid Hofferson (How To Train Your Dragon) *Aya Shameimaru (Touhou Project) *Bailey (Pokemon) *Becky (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Brittany Wong (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Calista (Pokemon) *Calista (Pokemon) *Cardia Beckford (Code: Realize) *Casey (Pokemon) *Chantal (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Cheri Prime 'N' Proper (Lalaloopsy Land) *Cherry (The Mighty B!) *Cissy (Pokemon) *Cornchip Girl (Recess) *Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Éclair (Kiddy Grade) *Edith Gru (Despicable Me) *Eileen (Regular Show) *Ella McCauley (Rainbow Magic) *Emily (Pokemon) *Emma (Lego Friends) *Erika (Pokemon) *Fern Walters (Arthur) *Fionna the Human (Adventure Time) *Foolduke (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Fujiko Mine (Farewell to Nostradamus) *Goro Mori (FLCL) *Grass Skirt Girl (Fairly Odd Parents) *Groove Gang (Rainbow Magic) (only Priya, Yvette and Lila) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Gwen Wu (The Mighty B!) *Hata no Kokoro (Touhou Project) *Hatate Himekaido (Touhou Project) *Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Hidomi Hibajiri (FCLC) *Hieda no Akyu (Touhou Project) *Hope Hadley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Hummanuh (Fairly Odd Parents) *Ib (Ib) *Iku Nagae (Touhou Project) *Inaka Mayu (Chubby Utahima) *Jacob Bright and Holly Day (Rainbow Magic) (only Holly Day) *Janna Ordonia (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Janet Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Julia Douglas (Farewell to Nostradamus) *Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Kasen Ibaraki (Touhou Project) *Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!) *Kimono Girl (Pokemon) *Koishi Komeji (Touhou Project) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Lily (Scribblenauts) *Lindalee Rose (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Linka Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Lorelei (Pokemon) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Lydia Fox (Arthur) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Mamizou Futatsuiwa (Touhou Project) *Mandy White (Bad Girls) *Mango Tiki Wiki (Lalaloopsy Land) *Margo Gru (The Loud House) *Maria Pappas (Arthur) *Marie (Megami Tensei) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) *Mary (Pokemon) *Mary (Pokemon) *Matilda and Georgia (Rainbow Magic) *Mayl Sakurai (Mega Man Battle Network) *Maylene (Pokemon) *Megan Gandlym (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Meray (Pokemon) *Merida (Brave) *Meteora Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Michi Shinjo (Digimon ReArise) *Miki (Pokemon) *Miki Okudera (Kimi no Na wa.) *Millie Millerson (The Mighty B!) *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) *Mina Loveberry (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Minamitsu Murasa (Touhou Project) *Misty (Pokemon) *Moana (Moana) *Momoko Nishizawa (Sgt. Frog) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Nadine (Hey Arnold!) *Nitori Kawashiro (Touhou Project) *Olga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *Olivia (Lego Friends) *Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi) *Outrageous Lemon (Sleepless Domain) *Pandaba (Hello Kitty) *Pip (Doodle Toons) *Polly Painterly (Rainbow Magic) *Pop Blitz (Sleepless Domain) *Portia Gibbons (The Mighty B!) *Princess Arms (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Q-Feuille (Kiddy Grade) *Rebecca (Pokemon) *Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) *Rin Hoshizora (Love Live!) *Sabrina Backintosh (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Sakura (Pokemon) *Sara Sketchly (Rainbow Magic) *Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) *Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Serena (Pokemon) *Shani (Polly Pocket) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Sonozaki Mion (Higurashi When they Cry) *Sophie (Rainbow Magic) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *StarFan13 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Stephanie (Lego Friends) *Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) *Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *The Angels (Rainbow Magic) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Velma Dinkley (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Veronica (Fairly Odd Parents) *Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) *Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Whitney (Pokemon) *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo (Touhou Project) *YoRHa No.2 Type B (Nier) *Yuu Kashima (Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun) *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Touhou Project) *Yuuka Kazami (Touhou Project) Category:Bottoms Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance Equipment Category:Hero Sluggers Equipment